


Birthday with you

by Fanflick



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanflick/pseuds/Fanflick
Summary: Jared never really got to celebrate his birthday, but that started to change with Richard in his life. Hopefully everything will go according to plan, but let's be real that doesn't happen to Richard a lot. Still, that doesn't stop them from enjoying the celebration with each other.





	Birthday with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joycecarolnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycecarolnotes/gifts).



> First fanfic, and not at all beta read. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, but it took me an hour to get this written down. I wanted to write a short story for joycecarolnotes.tumblr.com  
> Please comment if you think it was decent,and leave a kudos so I might work on more fanfictions in the future. Thank you for taking the time to read this mess of a story.

Jared never really celebrated his birthday before, mainly because he had no idea when he was born, but also throughout his childhood no one seemed to care. When he was younger he dreamed of the day when he finally got to celebrate it, however slowly that hope faded away. He continued to please others, and tried his best to not worry over celebrations like his birthday, Easter, or even Christmas. However, once Richard came into his life he was finally able to celebrate with someone.

It steadily started with Christmas one year where Richard actually bought him a present, the first present he has ever received. Brand new binoculars which replaced the pair he lost in October, Jared had to excuse himself since Richard felt uncomfortable when he cried. and since that day Richard progressively gave him little gifts to celebrate each holiday. 

A small box of chocolate on Valentine's day, special non-alcoholic beer on St. Patrick's day, and even a fruit basket on Easter Sunday. Jared never imagined someone taking the time to pick something out for him, let alone buying him such lavish gifts. Then one day Richard asked Jared when he was free to hang out for one day. 

"Do you need me to do something for you Richard?" Jared asked while pouring himself a cup of chamomile. Richard scratched his head, "No, I just kept thinking about how you have no idea when you were born. And I was thinking we could go do something together, if you want." Richard wasn't the best at expressing his emotions, but Jared likes how he attempted to even try. 

"This Saturday I am free since my friend Karen canceled our brunch plans." Jared tried not to get too excited at the idea of them spending some quality time together. "Great, then we can visit the California Science Museum." Richard quickly refilled his cup of coffee and went back to work. Jared smiled to himself as he sipped his tea, he can't wait.

\--------------

Finally, Saturday morning arrived and Jared offered to drive them up there. Within an hour or two they were already there, and Richard seemed anxious. "Okay, so I planned for us to visit the sea life exhibit,maybe see some penguins, then head over to the planetarium. Also I hear the color of life is interesting since you get to see live animals. What do you think, Jared?" Richard asked him as he fiddled with his hoodie strings. 

"Sounds great Richard. I look forward to all of this, especially since I have never been to San Francisco before. Yet I do love watching there live penguin cams once in a while." Jared replied while keeping his eyes on the road. Richard nodded and hoped they will have memorable day. 

It was certainly memorable alright, since apparently the museum was closed due to major reconstruction and a crack in one of the larger tanks. Richard instantly felt dread and tried not to vomit as Jared helped him into the car. 

"It's fine, Richard. We can come back here to celebrate my birthday another day, I am not upset at all." Jared tried to comfort Richard who couldn't stop himself from crying. "I planned for months for this day,and I looked over exhibits and events that you might like. But I can't even plan a simple birthday celebration without something going wrong. I even packed a picnic for us in case you got hungry." Richard groaned as everything blew up in his face. 

"Well, Richard why don't we go somewhere nice and enjoy the picnic you got for us instead? We can head to the nearest beach and enjoy it there. We have enough time to drive there before lunch, right?" Jared started the car and Richard nodded while wiping some tears way. He felt embarrassed that he cried over something so silly, and really wished everything would go according to plan. 

Soon enough there were at the beach with a picnic basket, a large blanket, and even an umbrella. There wasn't a lot of people at the beach since the water was still iced cold. Jared set down the blanket and shoved the umbrella into the sand while Richard pulled out all the food. 

Richard made some chocolate filled strawberries carried in an egg carton, a couple of turkey wraps, and some macaroni salad. "Sorry if this doesn't taste that good, I am not the best at cooking. I got Erlich to help me, but I doubt we can make high quality food." Richard nervously explained as Jared sat down. 

"No, it is perfect. I never had anyone make me food before, but I did have to make chocolate muffins for my foster mother. She would pretend she made them at the church bake sale, while never letting us eat anything remotely sweet." Jared mentioned as he took a bite of a strawberry. "Oh, I should eat the savory food first before scoffing down the strawberries." Jared stopped before Richard spoke up. 

"Well, it is your birthday we are celebrating Jared. You can eat all the strawberries if you want. You can even eat your cake right now if you want." Richard then pulled out a tupperware container and popped the lid open to reveal a lemon pound cake. Jared gasped, "Oh, Richard you shouldn't have," as Richard cut him a slice. 

"I forgot to pack some milk, but we have water. Oh, also we have this!" Richard almost forgot the sparlking apple cider he packed earlier this morning. He twisted off the cap and poured Jared a cup to drink. Jared couldn't help, but let a single tear fall from his eyes. "Richard, this is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you so much." 

"I am glad you like it." Richard whispered as he gently placed his hand on top of Jared's. They looked at each other for a moment and somehow knew what the other was thinking. Richard understood he had to make the first move as he closed his eyes and leaned in towards Jared. Jared could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest and with hast lowered himself to kiss Richard back. This was the best birthday he has ever had, and knew that in the future there was more to come with Richard by his side.


End file.
